


Happy Birthday, Beautiful Boy

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Boys In Love, Fade to Black, Lovers, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's the morning of Draco's birthday. Harry wants to treat him as well as he deserves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Happy Birthday, Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onbeinganangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/gifts).



> Happy birthday onbeinganangel. I love you and our friendship too. Have a brilliant 2021.

Harry spelled open the curtains, flooding the room with January sunshine. 

“Bloody hell,” Draco shrieked, pulling the quilt over his head. “It’s too early.”

“It isn’t,” Harry grinned, his eyes shiny with mischief. He slid back between the sheets and climbed on top of his lover. He pressed a sensuous kiss across Draco’s lips. “The day is disappearing. Happy birthday, beautiful boy.”

Draco shivered with anticipation; his body as responsive to Harry’s as it always was. He smiled against Harry’s mouth and pulled his beloved as close as he could manage. 

“And it’s getting happier all the time,” Draco replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
